vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Bennett
's body * Bringing Jeremy Gilbert back to life (second time) * Transferring Klaus' soul to his body again * Trapping Klaus in the Gilbert house living room * Lowering The Veil to The Other Side * Desiccating Silas * Putting up The Veil to The Other Side |cause of death = * Overuse of Magic |killed by = * Herself |significant kills= * Jeremy Gilbert * Herself (twice) |actor =*Kat Graham |first =* A Darker Truth (Part 2) |last = * Rescue Me}} Bonnie Sheila Bennett is one of the main female characters and until recently,an extremely powerful witch on The Vampire Diaries. While she fills the role of counselor and confidante, Bonnie was also the brassy-but-cautious witch, who discovered her powers just in time to help out her family and friends. She is best friends with Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, and Jeremy Gilbert who is also her boyfriend. She attended Mystic Falls High School. She now attends Whitmore College with Caroline and Elena. Bonnie is noted for having many heroine tendencies, including repeatedly being ready to sacrifice herself for her friends. As her powers have increased, Bonnie stepped up at every opportunity to trade her life for those of her friends. Luckily, when Bonnie was alive and well, her spell-casting abilities most definitely came in handy when the Originals came to Mystic Falls. Since gaining the power of Expression, Bonnie had become one of the most powerful characters in the series: she was able to take down two members of the Original family with ease. Bonnie attempted to use spirit, Expression, and dark magic all at once to bring Jeremy back from the dead. Her Grams warned her that no magic was strong enough to challenge the will of Nature, but Bonnie refused to listen. It was too much for her therefore killing her in the process. Qetsiyah transferred the status of Anchor to the Other Side from Amara to Bonnie, allowing her to exist on both the sides of the living and the dead. However, Bonnie is now forced to feel the pain of every supernatural death, and no longer has access to magic. Bonnie is a member of the Bennett Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Bonnie Bennett/Season 1|Season One Bonnie Bennett/Season 2|Season Two Bonnie Bennett/Season 3|Season Three Bonnie Bennett/Season 4|Season Four Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Bonnie is a ghost but is still around, keeping an eye on her friends and family. The only ones who can see her are Jeremy and Matt due to their own gifts of being a medium. She has been delaying the knowledge of her death by getting Jeremy to send post cards from "The Grand Canyon" and various letters and emails throughout the summer. The only ones who know that she is dead are Jeremy, Stefan and Silas. Later at the Mystic Grill, Jeremy senses that something is wrong with Stefan and Bonnie informs Jeremy that the spell she performed on Silas is no longer in place. Jeremy then confronts Damon and tells him that the man who looks like Stefan has to be Silas. At the Mystic Falls' "End of Summer" party, Bonnie is present when Rudy is giving a speech. Silas interrupts and performs mind control on the entire crowd of people after revealing his true identity. Bonnie screams in anguish when Silas slits her father's throat. She rushes to the stage and kneels next to her father's body while Silas demands that the town finds Katherine. In True Lies, Bonnie tells Jeremy about her dad's death and how she feels about it. She explains the strength of Silas' power about controlling the entire town. She informs him about the fact that he is looking for Katherine and compelled all the town to find her. Later, when Matt dies, his soul temporarily goes to the Other Side and finds Bonnie. She tells him that he is on the Other Side because he died wearing the Gilbert Ring and to go back, Matt has to reconnect to his body. Matt surmises that if he is on the Other Side, how Bonnie is able to see him. She answers with, "There is something you should know..." and informs him of her death and only Jeremy is aware of it. Then Bonnie and Matt find his body. Just before he leaves her, he tells her to tell everyone that she's dead, that her and Jeremy can't keep hiding this. Matt reconnects with his body and Jeremy sees Bonnie. She tells him that she's not ready to be dead yet and that she doesn't know what to do about her dad. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Bonnie is watching Jeremy who is working out. She's making jokes about being on the Other Side. Then Matt calls Jeremy because he needs Bonnie's help. Elena and Damon also ask for Bonnie's help about the lost memories of Stefan. Jeremy doesn't know what to do and if he should continue to lie about Bonnie's death. Bonnie insist he shouldn't tell the others, but Jeremy tells Damon about it, adding that no one can be brought back from the dead without consequences, that Nature found a balance- meaning Bonnie died to bring Jeremy back to life. Damon then tells Elena about her best friend's death. Just before her funeral, Bonnie is watching Elena crying on Damon's shoulder about her death. In the forest, a memorial is organized for Bonnie. Everyone leaves something for Bonnie, anything that represents their friendship with Bonnie on the Parent Tree. For Caroline, it was cheerleader pompons, Matt; a whistle, Elena; feathers and Damon; her grimoire. Jeremy tells everyone that Bonnie looked after all of them during the summer. Then she has Jeremy tell a little something to everyone. To Elena : "The summer of your life... And I saw you happy. And I know you think now that you can't have a normal life, that you have to be here for everyone. But you don't. Everyone will find their way. So you are gonna repack your things. You'll gonna go back to college and you are gonna live it up." For Matt :'' "You didn't do anything wrong, Matt. You know I would send you 300 e-mails back if I could. I miss you."'' And for Caroline : "I watched you decorate that dorm room like your life depends on it. And I know that college isn't everything you expected. But you fell like if something missing... Tyler..." '' Tyler shows up and puts a white rose on the Parent Tree. Bonnie tells Jeremy that it is what she needed, that she is now ready to be dead. Her memorial was what everyone needed to accept her death, including her. In ''Monster's Ball, Bonnie is watching over Elena at college and she tells Elena she misses her too. Later on Bonnie is listening conversation between Jeremy and Damon. She thinks that Silas wants to destroy the Other Side. She says that the spell that was used to made the Other Side is probably bound to sometnig very powerful, because it still existes. Altough she disagrees with using Silas' dead to bring her back to life, Jeremy says she is in. After that she and Jeremy are fighting about working with Silas to bring her, because Silas is dangerous. Jeremy tells her that being able to see her and hear her is not enough anymore. He also tells her that she needs to let Damon try to bring her back. At the end she agrees to try. In Handle with Care, she is seen with Jeremy trying to find the Anchor. Unfortunately, they fail and Bonnie remains optimistic about coming back and assures Jeremy. In Death and the Maiden, Jeremy is worried about the fate of the Other Side because Amara is human. Bonnie is dwelling on what would happen if the Other Side were destroyed- if it would be painful or cliche like going through a white light. She says that it would "suck if it hurts". Jeremy then says that he has three things to tell her. He tells her it's not a good bye and she would always be there and then he thanks her for giving up her life for him. Bonnie tells him to stop from saying the last because if she waits until another time, it would mean that there would be another time. Later on, Bonnie and Jeremy meet Amara, who starts asking questions about how he was brought back to life. She then asks Bonnie if it is her who did the spell because she is a witch. Bonnie realizes that Amara is able to see ghosts and she also discovers that she can feel physical contact as a result of being the anchor to the Other Side. The group quickly realize that in order for Bonni e to be brought back, she has to become the anchor. Later, they ask for Qetsiyah's help in performing the spell that would accomplish this. This requires the blood of doppelgängers - Amara, Katherine and Elena - poured on Bonnie's grimoire which is used as a Talisman since Bonnie cannot be physically there. During the performing of the spell Silas shows up and it is halted. Later on, Amara is dying and Tessa is finishing the spell. Bonnie is shown saying goodbye to Jeremy, as she does not believe it is going to work. He tells her what he was going to say earlier- that he loves her. When Jeremy puts his hand on Bonnie's neck, they both can feel it and realize the spell has worked and Bonnie has become the anchor. Caroline and Elena arrive, realizing that she's back and they hug her. Bonnie and Jeremy are seen talking in private again. Bonnie is relishing the warmth of the fire and they finally kiss. When Tessa dies (after self mutilation), she strolls up to Bonnie and tells her that, as the new anchor, every ghost has to pass through her to go on the Other Side, and as a result; she would feel the pain of not only her death, but every supernatural being crossing to the Other Side. Bonnie then cries out in pain when Qetsiyah touches her. In Dead Man on Campus, Bonnie is filming a video message for her mother,showing her dorm room at Whitmore College and she tells her that she loves her. Then Elena and Caroline walk in, telling Bonnie about a big party they are throwing because she is finally back. Bonnie sees a message from Jeremy and tells Elena and Caroline that she has to "register for classes". She starts laughing when she sees them kissing and huging bottles, pretending to be her and Jeremy. Bonnie and Jeremy are situated on a bench kissing, when Jeremy breaks apart, mocking Bonnie's excuse to Elena that she was "registering for classes" to instead come and see him. Bonnie says she doesn't want to rub it in Elena's face in their first day in the dorm room and Jeremy then offers to take her back to his place. Bonnie laughs that it is Damon's house and sarcastically adds they should just have sex in the bathtub and let Katherine watch. They kiss and Jeremy compliments her new hair style, and she turns away smiling however stops when she sees an elderly woman staring directly at her from ahead. Jeremy asks if she's okay and Bonnie quickly excuses herself to go to class, saying she will meet him later on. She tries to run away but old lady stands in front of her and says "I'm ready." She touches Bonnie's arm and vanishes and Bonnie screams in pain. At the dorm party, Bonnie sees the old woman she helped over before. The woman was a witch, but is doing fine on the other side since Bonnie helped her transition over.Jeremy approaches Bonnie at her welcome back party in the dorm and touches her shoulder, bringing her back to the living. He tells her she needs to come with him, and that they are going to "register for classes." In a hotel room some time later, Bonnie is trying to light candles unsuccessfully with a lighter when Jeremy appears and tells her to step away from the candles. She admits she misses her magic. He grabs her and kisses her, lifting her onto the bed. Bonnie rips off his shirt but stops in horror, seeing Jesse standing behind them. She stops Jeremy, saying that she thinks Jesse is dead. He touches her and she starts screaming. Once the pain stops, Jeremy demands to know what that was and how often it happens and she reveals she is the Anchor, every supernatural being passes through her although doesn't respond how often. He asks why she didn't tell him, but she says they knew there would be consequences, but they are here now touching eachother, before telling him to kiss her. She says any consequence is worth it, before they have sex for the first time. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Bonnie is in college with Elena (Katherine) and Caroline who are planning to go to the Bitter Ball. In the class she sees one girl next to her moving her pen and she realizes that she must be a witch. She asks Jeremy to be her date, but Jeremy would like to just skip this event and spend time with her. They are happy and kissing until Damon arrives and kidnaps Jeremy and forces Bonnie to find a witch who would do locator spell for him or Jeremy dies. She seeks out the girl Liv and begs for her help, but soon dicovers that she has no practise or control over her magic making her task more complicated. She tries to teach her the locator spell, but she is not very co-operative and it takes a long time to perform this spell until they succeed. In Gone Girl, she is seen with Jeremy talking about her birthday. She is also shown trying to convince Katherine to come to the Salvatore House so they can kill her with the knife. She and Jeremy ask Liv to help them to find Katherine. She later gets jealous because Liv is flirting with Jeremy. She later sees Katherine die and goes to a church to honor her father by lighting candles. She later sees Katherine as a ghost and Katherine tells her what she did to Elena before being killed. Katherine puts her hands on Bonnie, but nothing happens. Bonnie tells her that she doesn't decide who crosses over or not and witnesses Katherine being sucked into the darkness. In While You Were Sleeping, Bonnie is seen helping Liv with her magic. She tries to get her to light salt on fire, but Liv doesn't succeed. She soon is with Liv trying to help Elena, but unfortunately Elena stabs Liv in the stomach as to get her to break the seal on the building. She is seen with Bonnie again and they promise to try more spells. She walks in her room and lights all the candles. She is talking to her brother, Luke, and admits that it's cute with what she's doing with Bonnie. In Rescue Me,Bonnie is first seen at the campus,in the living room,studying and talking to Elena about Damon.Eventually,Luke also arrives and Bonnie immediatly thinks of him and Elena hooking up only for Elena to say he's gay which in turn,Bonnie says Damon'd be cute with him too.Eventually,after a couple of stares from Luke,Bonnie gets curios and stans up as she asks him if he has anything to say to her.He explains that he's just studying when suddenly a red-haired witch from Luke's coven,Hazel Enzo killed moments ago appears infront of a surprised Bonnie.Hazel tells her to deliver Luke a message that she failed and that "they" found them.She then goes on to pass trough Bonnie to the other side.Luke asks her if she's okay after she moans in pain and she tells him what Hazel said to her.He then proceeds to explain to her that he's a witch and Liv's twin brother who is also a talented witch.He also explains about his coven's mission to stop whatever Traveller witches are doing.Bonnie is creeped out by all of this and then gets a call from Jeremy who starts wondering about Elena's whereabouts as he's afraid Liv will do something to her.Bonnie wonders about Jeremy and Liv,and by the time she ends the call,Luke is already gone.She's again seen at the end of the episode,calling Jeremy with him not picking up.She admits she's confused about where they stand and tells him to call her.At the same time,Sloan and the Travellers are performing a spell to bring Markos back from the other side-trough Bonnie.Eventually,all of them commit suicide by burning themselves alive.Suddenly,dozens of chanting Travelers appear around Bonnie as they all go towards her to pass to the other side.She screams in pain as she tries to run away from them only to be surprised by even more.Eventually,all of them pass trough her simultaneously which leaves her screaming and eventually,the pain takes her down.As she faints,her shadow suddenly crawls away from her and from it is formed Markos' figure as he rises from her body.He then proceeds towalks away from Bonnie's unconscious figure,leaving her lying on the floor. Personality Human/Witch At the beginning of the series , Bonnie is an upbeat and positive person. However, as the series goes on and Bonnie begins to suffer the losses of people close to her (most notably her Grams and Jeremy), she begins to become a much more serious person. Throughout the series, Bonnie remains a strong person who is loyal to her friends even through all of the challenges they have faced. While Bonnie has become friends with Stefan, she remains cordial with Damon, though there have been implications that the two care about each other deep down. Bonnie's most defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her loyalty to her friends. Multiple times throughout the series, Bonnie willingly taps into dark powers in order to save the people she cares for, despite knowing the consequences. Although every single member of her family has warned her about the consequences of some of the spells she has performed, Bonnie's belief that it is her duty to help those close to her always overrules any worry about potential dangers. Despite her strength in the face of loss, all of the tragic events that have happened to her and her friends has taken their toll on her, particularly with Jeremy's death; where she is pushed to the point of agreeing to go through with a plan to destroy the veil between the realm of the living and the supernatural dead just to bring Jeremy back, despite the fact that doing so would also resurrecting every single supernatural creature that has died. Bonnie has often shown overconfidence in her abilities, believing that she could take out two very powerful immortal beings, like Klaus and Elijah, while underestimating what they both are capable of doing. She has threatened those who she does not know, including her cousin Lucy, being unaware that Lucy is more powerful, but also has more experience with magic than she does. Ghost/Anchor to The Other Side Now that she is the anchor to the Other Side, she will experience pain each time someone passes through her. Physical Appearance Bonnie is a beautiful and petite young African American woman with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black hair. Having been a cheerleader, Bonnie has a slim yet athletic figure. Bonnie regularly changes her hairstyle, in the early seasons, she had her hair regularly styled in very tight curls and sometimes soft waves, however in the later seasons, her hair is much straighter and the length is somewhat shorter. Her style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions will dress up even more. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. In early Season One, her style was very much "normal", regular denim, blue jeans with coloured t-shirts, however in later seasons began to wear a more "unique" style, with floral, flared cardigans, dark jackets and matching accessories such as long necklaces and pendants with small earrings, which Bonnie is regularly seen wearing. In Season Four, her style matured and she began to wear more somewhat darker clothing and shoes, such as dark greens and black. She regularly wears cardigans and tops with some type of floral pattern with jeans or leggings, and occasionally; such as for Graduation, wore a floral print dress with her trinkets underneath her red gown. Bonnie occasionally wears make-up, only usually for special occasions such as parties in which she will use accessories and makeup to compliment her choice of outfit, however daily wears little to no makeup. Relationships Sheila Bennett When Bonnie was in the initial stages of learning magic, she would visit her grandmother on the weekends. When Bonnie didn't know what was happening with her abilities she went to her for help. Grams explained the Bennett family history and also taught her spells. When Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped, Grams got Stefan to save them both. Grams also helped open the tomb, so that Damon would leave town. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb, Grams lied down in exhaustion. However, the spell ended up being too much for her body to handle and she died. Bonnie was devastated and took a few weeks off from school after her funeral. Since then, Bonnie has taken witchcraft much more seriously. After the veil between the living and the dead is broken, a vast group of spirits return to Mystic Falls, including Sheila Bennett. After she reveals to Bonnie that the balance of Nature has been offset, together Bonnie and Sheila perform a spell that destroyed The Original Witch's Talisman. Before her departure, Sheila gives words of encouragement to Bonnie, reminding her of her strength, and how proud she is of how far Bonnie has come. When Elena was transitioning into a vampire, Bonnie tried to pull her human spirit from the Other Side but she was stopped by Sheila, who warned her of the dark magic she was using and to stop messing with Nature. When she continued to do so, Bonnie watched her grandmother die right in front of her. Now that Bonnie is also on the Other Side, they can now presumably stay together after she told Jeremy that she "has the witches" and she left holding Sheila's hand. Lucy Lucy seemed to be Katherine's friend. She appeared in Masquerade. She is a witch and also Bonnie's cousin. She performed a spell that linked Elena to Katherine, in order to protect her. After Bonnie learned that she can trust Lucy, she handed over the moonstone. Lucy suffocated Katherine and afterwards gave Bonnie the moonstone and left town. However, before she left she told Bonnie that she was a good witch and that she needed to continue to fight. She also reassured Bonnie that she would see her again. Caroline Forbes The friendship between Bonnie and Caroline is one that has become stronger after Bonnie honed her witchcraft and Caroline became a vampire. Before they were cheerleaders in high school and they were also best friends with Elena Gilbert. Caroline was a shallow girl who envied Elena and usually talked to Bonnie about it. After Caroline transitioned into a vampire, Bonnie was angry over this and lashed out at Damon but eventually Bonnie's love for her friend overcame her natural dislike for vampires and the two were best friends again. After the Salvatore brothers killed Bonnie's mother, she kept the body at Caroline's house and it was Caroline who explained to Elena the strain it put on Bonnie being Elena's friend. Elena Gilbert Elena is one of, if not, Bonnie's best friend since childhood. She is the first person that Bonnie tells she is a witch. Bonnie has said that she "loves Elena like a sister" and has said that she would "die for her." They are very close and would do anything for each other. After Elena and the Salvatore brothers indirectly cause Sheila Bennett's death, their friendship goes through a temporary rough patch. Their friendship is later rekindled, and they remained best friends. After Jeremy's death, Elena turns off her humanity, and later attacks Bonnie at prom in an attempt to kill her, causing another strain on their friendship. After Elena turns her humanity back on, they make amends and Elena apologizes for her actions, to which Bonnie replies, "You weren't you. I know what that's like. I wasn't me for a long time," in reference to expression having an effect on her mind. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy was the first to develop romantic feelings for Bonnie and the first to express desire for a more romantic relationship between the two of them. However, Bonnie was reluctant, thinking of him as Elena's 'kid brother', but eventually gave into her feelings for him. Jeremy and Bonnie then started a relationship after they got Elena's blessing to go ahead. Jeremy is overprotective of Bonnie; probably because he doesn't want to lose her like his past two girlfriends. Bonnie has proven her love for Jeremy when she willing brought him back to life, no matter the consequence. However, after Bonnie brought him back to life he started seeing and talking to the ghost of his ex-girlfriend, much to Bonnie's displeasure. Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna, she then informed Caroline who in turn relayed this information to Bonnie. A heartbroken Bonnie then ends their relationship. In Death and the Maiden, they confess their love for each other and kiss. Matt Donovan Matt and Bonnie are great friends that have been close since childhood. In the pilot Bonnie is seen talking and trying to comfort him about Elena. In season 3, Matt mentioned he and Bonnie were lifeguards last summer.' '''Matt also' has a lot of trust in Bonnie that he trust her with his life in The Reckoning. Even though Matt is feeling lonely, Bonnie reassures Matt: "You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that." Other Relationships *Damon and Bonnie (Enemies) *Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Stefan and Bonnie (Allies/Friends) *Luka and Bonnie (Ex-Friends/Former Love Interest) *Bonnie and Klaus (Enemies) *Bonnie and Esther (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Bonnie and Atticus (Former Friends/Enemies) *Bonnie and Rudy (Daughter/Father) *Bonnie and Silas (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Katherine (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Liv (Friends) Novels Appearances A Darker Truth * Part 2 (archive footage, uncredited) Season 1 * Pilot * The Night of the Comet * Friday Night Bites * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Haunted * 162 Candles * History Repeating * The Turning Point * Bloodlines * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once * Miss Mystic Falls * Isobel (episode) * Founder's Day *''Man on Fire'' Season 2 * The Return * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Plan B * Masquerade * Rose (episode) * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By The Light of the Moon * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest * Know Thy Enemy * The Last Dance * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Season 3 * The Birthday (video phone appearance) * Disturbing Behavior * The Reckoning * Smells Like Teen Spirit * Ghost World * Ordinary People * Homecoming * The New Deal * Our Town * The Ties That Bind * Bringing Out The Dead * All My Children * Break On Through * The Murder of One * Do Not Go Gentle * Before Sunset * The Departed Season 4 * Growing Pains * Memorial * The Five * The Killer * We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes * We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street * O Come, All Ye Faithful * After School Special *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Because the Night'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Ghost) *''True Lies'' (Ghost) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (Ghost) *''Monster's Ball'' (Ghost) *''Handle with Care'' (Ghost) *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil *''Man of Fire'' *''5x20 https://twitter.com/TheJoshuaButler/status/446552201587326976'' }} Name *'''Bonnie is a feminine first name of Scottish/Scots-Irish origin which means "pretty", "beautiful" or "attractive". It is pronounced BAHN-ee or BON-ee. *'Sheila' is a feminine anglicized form the Irish name Síle, it is a English version of the name, and the Irish form of Cecilia. The name means "blind; sixth". It is pronounced SHEE-la. Behind The Scenes *The casting call was: 17 years old, bubbly, adorable, loyal and bighearted, she is Elena's best friend who is developing her psychic abilities and senses that Stefan is dangerous. She also "sees" the black crow of death that seems to be following Elena... Trivia * Bonnie's birthday is February 15. ** Bonnie's astrological sign is Aquarius. *Bonnie is one of the most powerful main characters and general character shown in the series. She succeeded in going against the will of Nature and revived Jeremy Gilbert from the dead. *If Qetsiyah had been shown on camera, she would be the most powerful character, having created the The Old One, trapping him, and creating The Other Side. Qetsiyah is Bonnie's immensely powerful Witch ancestor. *Bonnie is the only one that has handled the three talismans of the most powerful witches. *In Season One, Bonnie receives Emily's talisman from Caroline, who got it from Damon. *In Season Three, Bonnie tries to destroy Esther's talisman to send the ghosts back to the Other Side and close the passage to it. *In Season Four, Bonnie receives Qetsiyah's talisman from Shane. *Bonnie Bennett's character is loosely based off Bonnie McCullough from the novels. *Bonnie stated she was a psychic in Pilot, and that she was a witch in 162 Candles. *Bonnie is the first one to see Stefan Salvatore before Elena. *Bonnie is the first witch to be seen in the series. *Because of her powers, Bonnie is considered one of the most powerful main character. *Bonnie is the only witch to live the longest amount of time throughout the series. *Bonnie has been possessed by her ancestor Emily twice. *The Bennett line of witches has been in Mystic Falls dating all the way back to the Middle Ages with Ayana. However, Sheila tells Bonnie that their family was originally from Salem, Massachusetts and first came to Mystic Falls after the Salem witch trials, which hadn't taken place until the late 17th century. *Along with Bonnie, all main female characters have died at some point, Bonnie's death occurring during the 60's dance which she managed to revive from later that night with a spell, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena are the only ones to escape permanent death and Bonnie is the only one to retain her humanity. *In the TV show Heroes, a character named Claire Bennett went back in time and used the alias Bonnie to interact with her mom, also Claire Bennett's father Noah Bennett is played by Jack Coleman, the same actor who played Caroline's late father Bill Forbes. *Bonnie, Alaric, Rebekah and Tyler, are the only characters who had their body used by another character. Bonnie was first who was possessed, and she was possessed by her ancestor Emily Bennett. *Until Tyler during season 2, Bonnie was the only main character who was absent for a period of four episodes in a row. *Bonnie is the best friend of Elena, just like their mothers Abby and Miranda. *Her car is a blue ribbon metallic Toyota Prius registered JR7-5183. *The Toyota Prius that Bonnie drives is also Katerina Graham's personal car. *Bonnie is the only witch who has been possessed by another witch in the series. *Bonnie is also the only witch who revived a human with no other human connect. *Bonnie is the second witch to desiccate an Original; Klaus. *The first was her mother; Abby. *Bonnie once stated that she can't cook, like her friend Elena. *Bonnie's house number is 2136. *Bonnie is an Aquarius. *So far, Bonnie is the only supernatural that turned humans into mediums (Jeremy and Matt). *Bonnie is the only character and witch shown using expression magic so far and on another character. *Bonnie is the only witch that used three types of magic at the same time: Spirit Magic, Dark Magic, Expression Magic. *Bonnie is the only character shown to actually use Expression on camera. Bonnie is also assumed to be the only witch who has ever been able to combine three kinds of magic, this makes Bonnie one of the most powerful witch shown in the series *Bonnie is fifth main character who dies after Vicki, Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy (resurrected). *She is the third main female after Vicki and Jenna who dies. *Katherine and Matt sometimes call her Bon Bon *As the Anchor to the Other Side, Bonnie now exists on both sides and can have physical contact/interaction with the living and the dead. However, Bonnie finds out that each time a supernatural creature dies, she would feel the pain of their death as the pass through her to the Other Side. *She lost her virginity to Jeremy in Dead Man on Campus. *Bonnie is no longer a witch. *In the movie Honey 2, Kat Graham played a character named Maria Bennett. *Bonnie received her middle name "Sheila" comes from her grandmother, Sheila. *She is the only main character who as had sex with one person. *She was the last main character to lose her virginity. *In Gone Girl, Liv must do complete a locator spell for Bonnie and Jeremy. *Bonnie is now the only immortal character like Silas and amara she is unkiiable but she don't drink blood. Episode Absence Season One *In Season 1 Bonnie doesn't appear in 6 episodes: **''Lost Girls'' **''A Few Good Men'' **''There Goes the Neighborhood'' **''Let The Right One In'' **''Under Control'' **''Blood Brothers'' Season Two *In Season 2 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''Memory Lane'' **''Kill or Be Killed'' **''The Descent'' **''Klaus'' **''The Last Day'' Season Three *In Season 3 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''The Hybrid'' **''The End of The Affair'' **''Dangerous Liaisons'' **''1912'' **''Heart of Darkness'' Season Four *In Season 4 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: **''The Rager'' **''My Brother’s Keeper'' **''Bring It On'' **''American Gothic'' **''The Originals'' Season Five * In Season 5 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes so far: **''Original Sin'' **''The Cell'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' **''The Devil Inside'' **''No Exit'' }} Tropes *Bonnie went through an Adaptation Race Lift, as the character was Scottish in the books. To follow TV quotas she is the Token Minority and is Elena's African-American Best Friend. *Like many characters in the show, she suffers from Parental Abandonment: her mother left home when she was just 5 years old and she was raised by a frequently absent father. * And I must Scream: Due to being the anchor to The Other Side, Bonnie must feel the death of every supernatural being. And since the majority of those deaths are violent, the process is extremely painful Videos |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #" | |- | colspan="3" | Bonnie Bennett The Vampire Diaries Bonnie Bennett Messengers Introducing Kat Graham Hub Productions Intro Competition ♥ |} Gallery Reference See also fr:Bonnie Bennett it:Bonnie Bennett Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Medium